This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a primer-surfacer composition of an acrylic polymer, a polyester resin and an organic dispersant.
A primer-surfacer composition comprises a high solids coating composition that is used to fill small imperfections in the substrate and usually is sanded to form an even coating over which a topcoating is applied.
Primer and sealer compositions are well known in the automobile and truck manufacturing industry and are applied over steel substrate and form a smooth, even surface over which either an acrylic lacquer, an acrylic dispersion, an acrylic enamel, a polyurethane enamel or an alkyd enamel topcoat can be applied. Typical sealer and primer compositions are shown in Barrett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,210, issued Feb. 10, 1959; Swanson and Walus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,647, issued Sept. 13, 1966; Jeffery et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,269, issued Apr. 7, 1970; Rohrbacher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,086, issued Apr. 28, 1970, and Sandstedt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,779, issued Dec. 14, 1971. These primer sealer compositions are of a high quality and are excellent for many purposes; however, there is a great need today in the repair of automobile and truck bodies for a low cost composition that has outstanding chip, blister and corrosion resistance, that has an exceptional high level of adhesion to primer coatings, base metals, and previously painted surface of acrylic lacquer or enamels or alkyd enamels. The composition should fill in small cracks and imperfections in the substrate and be easily sanded to a smooth surface. The composition should provide a surface to which the aforementioned lacquers and enamels will adhere.
The novel primer-surfacer composition of this invention has the aforementioned characteristics and is useful in the repair of automobile and truck bodies.